


Secret

by queenofthelot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelot/pseuds/queenofthelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Karen have a secret. Can they keep it among themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

It started with a rumor, spreading like wildfire.

The question was posed in interview after interview. “Are you a couple?” They ask. The two respond with a no and a shake of the head and a laugh and a “I have a boyfriend/girlfriend”. The audiences laugh too as if they are in on some sort of a joke that the viewers at home should understand but don’t because they want to believe what they want to believe instead of what just took place across their screen.

They don’t notice the split second glimpse Karen gives Matt before she tosses her head back to laugh and deny their conviction, a look that says “Not today. Not tomorrow. Maybe later? Follow my lead for now.” Fiery hair goes back and he watches it, follows it with his eyes as his head goes back too.

He remembers playing with the almost glowing strands as they lay across a neighboring pillow in his bedroom just nights before. His ears think about how different the laugh next to him sounds compared to the one that accompanied a mess of tangled flesh between linen. In a world far, far away it sounded effortless and beautiful. Here it sounds forced and fake, as if she is sharing their secret like a person who has been kidnapped would give their location to an undercover police officer.

He wishes so badly to take her hand right then and there as it lays so close to his across the plastic couch. It would ruin everything, like she tells him, ruin everything and everyone and it would make a mess. Karen hates messes. She hates cleaning them up or being held responsible for them when they happen by accident or by mistake.

Why, he ends up asking her time and time again, it’s not a bad secret, it’s not like we killed an extra and buried them underneath a soundstage just for shits and giggles. She always rolls her eyes, trying to explain how if one things went wrong after they came out together it would ruin their images, it would pull their job apart and it would cause a media frenzy. Like sharks the interviews would want only a chunk of the flesh that was once a relationship between two people who happened to be on the rise.

Then she turns her back and goes back to whatever she was doing, conversation over. He sighs in frustration and closes his eyes, giving her time to bite her lip in guilt. She hopes for the same, to one day be able to leave with one another, hand in hand, and not worry about what will happen next. Karen can’t help it though. This is her one chance to make a mark on the acting world and she doesn’t want it to slip out of her grasp because of some petty thing like dating her co-star. Sure everyone would go gaga at first but what about that first argument over dinner at a public restaurant? And what about that one time they don’t go out at the same time together? And then what will they say when the two haven’t done a single activity just feet away from one another in over a month?

Thinking about it makes her brain hurt and her stomach twist into knots, a groan escaping from her mouth as Matt makes his way over to massage her tense shoulders and whisper something sweet in her ear.

She buries her face in her hands, unsure of what to do, still feeling guilty and feeling badly. She turns to face him, putting her forehead against his and telling him she really does love him but it’s not the right time, not yet. Karen ends her sentence with a kiss, hard and tinged with ice.

He thinks of this moment in time while they sit on the couch again and the interviewers bubble over about how handsome he is. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take it, how much longer he can feel her next to him and not make sure she really is there.

The bubbly one stops midsentence as he feels his fingers wrapping around Karen’s and he makes an offhanded comment about how his Kaz keeps him looking young and handsome. Matt can feel the girl’s eyes shooting lazer beams into the back of his head, angry and frustrated that he would give in at a time like this. He turns to her, giving her a look, a new one that says “It’s time and I’m sorry but let’s move on with this shall we?” and she glares at him for a moment before laughing and putting her hand on his thigh leaning in to continue the interview.

Later in his studio apartment she’ll question him about it, a smirk on her face. He explains how a secret shouldn’t take them down like that so quickly, it’s not fair. She laughs, leaning against his kitchen counter and uncorking a bottle of champagne she brought over, the foam going all over the floor and dribbling down her hand.

Karen raises it high, to no more secrets, she says, taking a long drink of it before handing it over to him.

Matt’s grinning from ear to ear, happy to see that she doesn’t care anymore. To no more secrets, he repeats, taking a sip before pouring half of it on his head like the football team does with their sports drink after victory.

She sees his eyes light up and shakes her head, as if that will stop him. The liquid is pouring down her face, soaking her hair and sticking her dress to her chest. She shakes her head, smirking again, ready for revenge.

He steps closer, feeling slightly badly, tilting the rest of the bottle over their heads which are in close proximity of one another, pushing her against the counter and tossing the now empty bottle against the floor.

“I have a secret,” she whispers into his ear, trying to push herself against him to sit on top of the counter.

His eyes widen as he feels her hot breath on his skin, “Thanks for doing that today,” She smiles against his neck as his grip around her waist tightens. “Also, I really do love you,” Karen kisses him hard, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“One more thing,” she stops him, smirking, “No knickers,”

He groans loudly, grinning some more, “Ms. Gillan, those are secrets you should never keep from me,” He says before kissing her back full on the lips, holding nothing back like secrets do.


End file.
